


【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 14

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Djw2021, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 題目：你是黃金男孩，而我只是不合群的兒子。三次Jason搞錯了選擇，一次他選對了。背景是Batman: The Adventures Continue .
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	1. 三次Jason搞錯了選擇，一次他選對了。

**Author's Note:**

> 就是Jason有哥哥的那個，Dickjay要素幾乎為0...真的很抱歉(心虛) (土下座)

Jason對於自己的人生還是挺有自知之明，一則不好笑的笑話，一場司空見慣的悲劇，同時還是史上最佳的義警負面教材。畢竟Jason Todd是把事情搞得更糟的大師，專長則是做出錯誤的抉擇。

事實上，擺在Jason面前的每件事情總有那麼多不同的答案，但他從來都能在最重要的事情上，把最差的那個解決手段取捨進天平的其中一端，然後精準的錯判它的嚴重性。

於是Jason永遠只能後悔自己當時為何沒有更明智一點。

他還記得那一年的冬天即將來臨，還小的他站在破爛不堪的木板門前面，阻止他唯一的親人前往Wolves。

小破門上的鉸鍊早已生鏽風化，每次他們兄弟倆開關門時都得非常小心，生怕那搖搖欲墜的木門會就此脫落。牆壁上的窗戶玻璃破了好幾個洞，夏天時Jason勉強用偷來的黏膠與揉成球狀的報紙堵塞進洞口，可惜早已因為水氣而軟爛發臭，露出半截開口。沒有人能預測這脆弱的門窗還可以抵擋幾次冰冷的風雪，高譚的冬天如同這座城市一樣殘酷無情，每年都奪走無數條流浪漢的性命，但是他們沒有錢更換，那怕只是重新換片鉸鍊。

即便如此，那髒亂窄小的房間仍是Jason珍惜的家。

「我不會讓你去的，除非你打昏我」  
「Jason，我們討論過這件事。我們需要錢，而這是最快且能賺到足夠錢的方法」

他看著Danny握緊手上的搶劫帽與槍。Jason憎惡那個顏色，紅色，像標靶上的紅心一樣顯眼。這就對了，童話故事需要的壞野狼與獵人已經站上了舞台，而他的哥哥就是他們準備好的，天真無知的"小紅帽(Redhood)"，因為Alpha正打算哄騙新的幼崽去當警方的誘餌 。

「Danny拜託！這太危險了！我們肯定還有其他的方法能撐過這個冬天－－我可以去偷、去賣，就是別加入他們......求你－－」

語氣裡帶著哀求的Jason幾乎要哭出來，可是他的哥哥向前抱緊了張開雙手欲阻止他的弟弟。Danny跟他保證戴上紅頭罩只有入會這一次，之後都是輪流的，除非那次搶案剛好有新人加入。可是Jason不相信，他不信任Alpha，那個嗜血的瘋子不可能如此大方讓新人享受戰果。

「我很快就會回來，帶者你最愛吃的那家辣熱狗，好嗎？」

這是Jason搞錯的第一個重大選擇，沒有留住Danny。  
\--  
在忍氣吞聲的日常與沾滿腥紅的復仇間，Jason毫不猶豫奔向後者。

Wolves的形跡很好追蹤，有點地位的幫派總有習慣逗留的地方。他策畫與模擬這項計畫許久，一切都是為了伸張Danny遭遇的不公。唯一出乎Jason意料之外的是，殺進去的當晚Batman成功阻止了他扣下扳機的手指。

銷聲匿跡的那四年Jason偶而會回想起這件事。假如Batman那晚沒有妨礙店內的男孩，幾年後出獄的青年可能就只是個普通的無名混混，偷拐搶騙什麼都做，但就是不傷害女人和小孩。可惜Jason成為了第二任Robin，他主動要求(選擇)了這個機會，恐怕這也是Bruce犯的一個錯誤，讓他成為Robin。

說來諷刺，全世界都清楚第二任Robin是位失敗的Robin，Jason也很同意。不論是Bruce、Alfred還是Barbara，沒有人期望他能夠從完美的第一任手上接過這份重擔，沒有人信任Jason Todd這名出身於憤怒和底層的男孩。

而Jason的確也如同他對Bruce所說的：I'm **NOT DICK GRAYSON.** I can't be. I **WON'T** be.

所以第二任Robin才會死在那間倉庫內。

那一晚屍體飄蕩在空中，他恍惚的看著底下的火光思考。

這是Jason搞錯的第二個重大選擇，以為Bruce需要Robin勝過Joker。  
\--  
「你身上的"正直"和"奉獻精神"正是Jason所欠缺的，如果有那麼一刻我們曾懷疑你不是這個團隊、這個家庭的"完美"成員......現在我們就不會有這場對話」

聽見Alfred和繼任者的談話時，他的情緒沒有任何波動。要說為什麼，早就清楚的事實不會再給予他任何傷害，就像太陽會從東邊升起西邊落下一樣，他不曾真正屬於過這個家族便是真理。Jason戴好面罩走下蝙蝠洞，死人的心臟並不會跳動。

但是Jason依然打算證明他才是正確的。那些該死的犯罪份子必須明白他有多麼認真，而不是像玩扮家家酒一樣，把這些罪大惡極的壞蛋關進牢裡幾年，等者他們刑期釋滿或是三不五時的越獄。每一次的現場可能都陪伴有幾名無辜的生命死去，Jason願意背負這些荊棘，親手停止這群人渣的呼吸。

可是這不能說明為什麼，Redhood還是製造了一個可以正當防衛的理由，一個能夠合法殺死Joker的條件。也許他只是想賭賭看某種微乎其微的可能性，是否有人會聽見流血的他所吶喊出的卑微呼聲。

然而Batman終究是那個不會跨過線的英雄，Jason 還是當年被拋下等死的那個男孩。

「我改變不了自己的本性，Bruce」

需要Batman的Robin不是他，是Tim Drake。他就這樣放任自己掉進排水溝裡。

這是Jason搞錯的第三個重大選擇，他不應該再次對他人抱有一絲期待。  
\--  
在那之後Jason還是沒有和Batfamily交流過，夜巡時他盡可能避開那群人，在察覺被跟蹤時躲藏，被包圍時當機立斷攻擊對方，所有的一切皆靠自己的手段處理。

是的，Redhood仍舊選擇回到高譚，婉拒Slade的好意。他很感激那兩人在最需要時救了他一命並且收留他，即使是有條件的情況下也樂意教導他更多的戰術與策略。可是高譚才是Jason的家，底層居民才是Jason的家人，他會回來是為了用自己的方法保護那些被忽略，甚至犧牲的弱小。

而Dick的出現在Jason的生活中是個意外，他從沒想過家族中的榜樣會主動靠近遭驅逐的黑羊。起初Jason給了他不少警告，但Dick似乎有用不完的耐心與好脾氣，他願意且尊重Jason的作法，儘管他也不同意Jason殺人，至少不會看見他就開始鄙視說教。

越熟悉Dick這個人，Jason越能理解Bruce當年為什麼會這麼快收養自己。Dick熱情、聰明且富有強大的同情心，任誰都會喜歡上這位溫暖的陽光。Jason聽Alfred說過，在Dick獨立後Bruce的生活曾經多麼空虛。

代替品用的兒子從來就只有Jason一個人。

Redhood戴上面罩，射出鈎槍擺盪在高樓間。  
\--  
「我當時就該直接殺了你，而不是純粹朝你的肩膀來上一槍」  
「喔～我也相當同意你。至少你能夠提前達成我計畫多年的美夢，毀了小蝙蝠和你們！」

Joker嘻嘻笑著，跳著愚蠢的小丑步伐裂開他的血紅色大唇。他現在得意洋洋地看者手被懸吊在半空中泡在高桶池的兩位義警，Nightwing跟Redhood，更棒的是這兩位小鳥都是來自蝙蝠家族，今晚不管誰死了都可以狠狠打擊到Batman。

「二選一的遊戲總是那麼刺激，真是太好玩了」

而且還不是他親自動的手，Joker發出刺耳的笑聲，他等不及要再欣賞一次Batman看見屍體時充滿絕望的表情。

「來吧！你們只剩2分鐘，看樣子蝙蝠爸爸是來不及在你們被淹死前趕到。鼓起勇氣往後一靠，致命的毒針就在你們纖細的脖子後面。只要一個死了我就放另一人走」

「少做夢了Joker，你的威脅根本不具魄力！我們不會相信你更不可能屈服於你！對吧，Redhood！」

即使陷入如此絕望的情況，Nightwing也不會向惡勢力屈服，同時他還不忘鼓勵一同掉進陷阱的Redhood不要放棄。真不愧是Titan的領袖，比自己優秀太多了，Jason可悲的發現事到如今他對Dick已經沒有那種像火燒般從胸腔瀰漫到全身的熾烈妒火，和那一次次意識到兩人差距後撕裂痛咬他心臟的羞愧。

「Redhood？」

沒有得到回應的Nightwing再次呼喊，這次語氣隱約藏著不安與疑惑。Jason不打算回話，他掃過旁邊陪他一起吊著的人一眼後，重新把視線放回到他此生的仇敵上。Dick傷得比他重太多，他四周的水暈染成嚇人的暗紅色，冰冷的溫度正加快Dick 生命力的流失。

「喔喔－看來有小鳥正在思考呢。或者你們也可以考慮說服對方赴死，我會好好錄下來寄給小蝙蝠～看看他的小鳥是如何自相殘殺」

Joker是如此興奮，與之相對Jason卻冷靜至極。這很可笑，他被迫跟Joker賭過很多次，然而只有這一次他非常確定Joker說的是實話，而且他會遵守承諾放其中一人離開。

畢竟單單殺死一個人，比同時殺死兩個人帶來的絕望要大得多。

「Redhood聽我說，我們沒有必要照他的去做。其他人會趕到，你跟我都會沒事，好嗎？」  
「多麼感人的場面～Joker叔叔我都要哭了！」

Dick一直在嘗試跟自己說話，他很聰明又非常敏銳，他肯定察覺到Jaosn想做什麼。

「嘿、Redhood，回答？」  
「......抱歉了，Nightwing」

Jason不喜歡選擇，他搞砸太多次。

「Redhood、你想做什麼！？ Redhood！！！」

但他突然搞懂他之前為什麼會選錯，一直以來他只用自己的觀點和視角下判斷，忽略了對周圍環境的客觀認識，實際的事實發展並非如同他的想像。

「你太高估我了。二選一是你輸，Joker！」

從Redhood破碎的頭罩下揚起一抹釋懷的笑容，他從沒感覺到如此輕鬆過，他終於解脫了。Jason用力往後讓毒針刺進他的後頸。藥效發作的很快，但還是足夠讓Jason在失去意識前，看見Joker一臉納悶的表情。

Dick Grayson是黃金男孩，而Jason Todd只是不合群的兒子。

第四個重大選擇，這次Jason選對了。

Dick將得救，沒有人會傷心。

TBC.


	2. Dick Grayson的日記摘錄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最初，Dick 只是因為好奇跟些許的愧疚，才接近那個他素未謀面卻死而復生的弟弟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 預警：日記體，私設、OOC出沒。

**09** **月** **14** **日**

_Bruce這傢伙，我才離開多久就找了新的男孩成為Robin取代我。_

_好吧，回過神來我已經跨在機車上想衝回高譚去質問B。_

_我得承認......這的確是令我相當憤怒。_

_我明白我的獨立意味著我讓Robin這個位置空缺下來，但是這不應該是Bruce隨便找個人訓練他成為Robin的理由。_

_跟Alfred的通話很棒，他還是一樣那麼善解人意。_

_我現在有那麼一點期待，我有弟弟了！_

_從沒想過在那之後我能有一位弟弟！_

_也許我應該找個時間回高譚去看看那位新的神奇男孩。_

**10** **月** **28** **日**

_忙，而且我累壞了。_

_在這裡沒有一刻可以喘息的機會。_

_布魯德海文的情況依舊很糟，這間警局也是。_

_所有人都爛透了！腐壞的像我一周前忘在冰箱裡啃了一半的蘋果，散發出臭甜味吸引其他蒼蠅。_

_犯罪女神是被我的帥氣吸引，從高譚一起跟過來嗎？_

_這時候Barba肯定會一臉嫌惡的吐槽我，在這裡連能跟我開玩笑的人都沒有......周圍都是敵人。_

_~~想念以前那種有家人可以放心依靠~~ _

_我能從報章雜誌上得到Batman和新任Robin的消息，看上去那個新男孩表現的很好。_

_真的挺不是滋味。_

_Dick Grayson，你該長大了，學著成熟點。_

**11** **月22日**

_Nightwing也開始有點名氣，Bruce當時也是這麼尷尬的撐過來嗎？真難想像。_

_路人終於不會用著一臉"這傢伙是怪人"或是"自許為正義英雄"的表情。_

_晚餐本來煎了一塊特大牛排要犒賞自己，結果巷子裡有流浪狗在哭叫，還是切了一半給牠。_

_對了，我還不知道我的弟弟叫什麼名子，我真的該空出一天回去一趟。_

_不知道他喜不喜歡太妃軟糖，這裡有家店的糖果味道真是棒極了！_

_第一印象可是很重要的，我會是他的好哥哥。_

**12月15日**

_中午回去大宅，Bruce正好帶著Jason(Jason Todd，我弟弟的名子，要好好記住）去找Leslie醫生。_

_他跟我一樣是孤兒...... B是在路上撿到餓昏倒在路邊的他，難怪Bruce會立刻辦收養手續。_

_時機真不湊巧，我還挺想看看那位好管家口中熱情又充滿正義感的男孩。_

_我婉拒了Alf要打電話通知他們趕回來的好意，我的假期沒有很多，騎回布魯德海文的路程還挺花時間的，以後還會有機會。_

_單獨享用許久沒吃過的Alfred的小甜餅，他還做了許多讓我能帶回去。_

_謝謝你！Alfred！我在布魯德海文總算能有個慰藉：）_

_PS.總覺得Alfred在提到Jason時臉上有一絲猶豫，我需要多留意嗎？_

**12** **月16日**

_Bruce打了電話過來，整體來說還是和我離開那段時間差不多糟糕。_

_我忍不住衝他大喊：醒醒吧控制狂！_

_真有你的！o！_

_糟糕－太用力不小心把紙穿透了，字母B的上半部分破了個洞。_

_忘記問Jason對於我的禮物有什麼想法，希望他喜歡。_

**02** **月03日**

_半年了，我還是沒見過我的弟弟一面。連照片都是雜誌上的偷拍。_

_我淡出 **(後段被塗黑)**_

_這代表我的確展開了自己的新生活，Bruce對我不再有任何影響。_

**07** **月20日**

_高譚對Robin逐漸有了批判聲浪，希望是我多心。_

**08** **月11日**

_我真不敢相信！Bruce當初怎麼會讓一個沒辦法控制自己情緒的孩子做義警？_

_報章雜誌上對Robin的詆毀越來越猛烈！ **神奇小子變成野蠻小子！**_

_他應該要好好引導Jason在面對罪犯時的憤怒，有必要的話應該暫時禁止Robin夜巡。_

_但是我們都明白要Batman說人話是不可能的，他只會用低沉嗓音警告你，哈哈。_

_或許我該打個電話回去大宅？跟Jason聊聊？_

**08** **月16日**

_這幾天電話一直都是Alfred接的，我猜測其實是Jason不想跟我談話。_

_也許他是害羞也說不定，畢竟我可是帥氣又天才的第一任Robin。_

**08** **月31日**

_Jason還是拒絕與我交流，我的耐心已經到了極限。_

_相信Alfred能夠處理，還有Barbara在。_

__

_交給他們吧。_

**10** **月10日**

_Jason早就離開大宅，單飛，我不敢相信他們居然瞞著我！_

_甚至不敢相信B沒有找到他！_

_我清楚高譚不小，但你可是Batman不是嗎？_

_未成年的孩子要如何在高譚自己生存？_

**11** **月13日**

_到現在都沒有Jason的消息，Batman的名聲因為Robin的關係越來越差。_

_你當初可真是撿了個寶啊，Bruce。_

_我得回去才行，Robin是我的責任。_

**12** **月24日**

_**Jason死了。** _

_這 &S(G*gjfgaSVOE誰......fjlnAcgu錯_

_Bb.zLd丑HYXIrPfxog爆炸aMFBdL_

_pEr!cXoFKOPawhD－－不應該_

**_(此段筆跡混亂無法閱讀)_ **

_我以為我會哭，但是我沒有。_

_我的心冷靜得像被Mr. Freeze的槍給照射到一樣冰冷。_

_敬我那素未謀面的弟弟－－－Jason Todd。_

_你是最偉大的英雄。_

˙

˙

˙

**10** **月15日**

_我失去四年的弟弟回來過，然後又走了。_

_我不想寫那個字，是我害他當上Robin。_

_我對Bruce的失望再次達到難以言喻的高度。_

_不敢相信他沒有告訴我Deathstroke盯上Batman跟Robin，那個傭兵既強大又聰敏。_

_光靠B一個人可沒辦法應付。_

_更難過的是，這幾周Bruce居然沒有告訴我Jason回來了。_

_同時我也相當錯愕......Jason會做出如此殘忍又無情的舉動。_

_幸好Tim平安無事，我不能再失去另外一位弟弟。_

˙

˙

˙

**02** **月01日**

_他再次回來了！Jason ！真有你的！_

_現在用著Redhood這名義，聽上去挺搞笑的。_

_我認為火鳳凰更適合Jason，浴火重生。_

_好吧......這不好笑。爛笑話。_

_儘管B警告我們不准接近，管他呢。_

**02月18日**

_這些天都在嘗試靠近RH，他很敏銳，立刻就發現有人跟蹤他。_

_躲藏技巧非常優秀，才轉過三個街角我就跟丟他了。_

_而且隱約能從中看到Deathstroke的影子(不是吧？這傢伙真是陰魂不散)。_

**02** **月29日**

_說真的，他對哥譚熟悉得不可思議，超越Bruce的熟悉。_

_直覺告訴我不太對勁。_

**03** **月06日**

_這次我找了RedRobin一起來跟蹤。_

_他看上去很不情願，我知道他對Jason有些陰影，不過還是答應善良大哥的請求：）_

_還是跟丟了，傷心。_

**03** **月12日**

_實際體會到Jason的槍法很準，我在他逃跑路線上預先設置了陷阱讓他突然無路可走。_

_結果他轉身立刻朝我開了好幾槍，不用瞄準時間，子彈從我腰側旁飛過，威嚇意味相當濃厚，一步步逼得我要找掩護才行。_

_趁我不注意時的空檔，他又逃走了。_

_真心話，挺好玩的。_

**03** **月30日**

_Redhood殺了一個強姦殺人犯，他跨過我們不該超出的界線，我明白Bruce為什麼要求我們不要靠近他。_

_他很危險，帶著滿腔對罪犯的怒火及憎惡回來高譚。_

_考慮到他曾對Tim做過的事，我不會讓RH有機會靠近Tim跟Damian的。_

**04** **月08日**

_成功從RH槍下救了一個毒販的狗命。_

_他真的很不死心，被我們包圍時也試著要朝毒販開槍，之後Batman單獨去追逃跑的RH。_

_GCPD在倉庫後面發現數座牢籠，我沒讓Robin看見......裡面有許多、狀況只能說很糟糕的孩童。_

_我當時真該多揍他幾下，進黑門去吧你。_

**04** **月19日**

_沒想到我會有跟RH並肩作戰的一天，該感謝Killer Croc嗎。_

_結束後RH立刻就要離開，他背上有個不小的撕裂傷，滴著血。_

_念在曾經的兄弟情份上，我出聲叫住他，問他需不需要幫忙處理？_

_我知道他去不了Leslie醫生那，我們把對她的保護提高好幾層，戶口上已經死亡的他也沒辦法去正規醫院。_

_哪怕我釋出好意，RH也是充滿敵意的警戒：你有什麼企圖？_

_真像受傷的野貓，不過他還是沒卸下心防。_

**04** **月27日**

_沒想到會在布魯德海文遇見RH，他背上的傷看起來沒有好轉，動作比之前笨拙不少。_

_那個傷口需要一些管制藥物，除非他去偷竊，不然入手不了。_

_正好我有一些，不然我今晚可能會睡不好啦。_

_我告訴他：名義上我還是你的哥哥，讓我幫你。_

_結果他直接朝我開了一槍，從我臉頰旁飛過，帶著殺意。_

_一股憤怒在胸腔燃起，Alfred跟Barbara說的對，他就是個殘暴的人。_

_疑問： "永遠，別自稱你是我的哥哥。＂_

_這句話代表？_

**04** **月29日**

_Damian告訴我Leslie醫生的診所遇到搶劫，但沒有受傷，我想應該是RH沒錯。_

_~~Leslie~~ ~~醫生是刻意的。~~ _

**05** **月02日**

_Bruce居然把有關RH的資料都鎖在蝙蝠電腦，權限還是最高。_

_嘗試了好幾天我還是打不開，該死。_

**05** **月04日**

_B好像發現我正在入侵，所以換了個位置存放。_

_正中我的陷阱。_

_就像你了解我們，我們也了解你，B。_

**05** **月06日**

_花了2晚讀完有關於Jason Todd的背景和他的出生，心情複雜。_

_我不知道他有一位意外過世的親生哥哥，自以為是地先入為主。_

_這就是為什麼他選擇用Redhood當作行動稱號？簡直像是在替他哥哥而活。_

_當時從Slade手中幫助Batman的是RH，他曾經還是在乎Bruce。_

_能夠理解他的憤怒，但這不代表你可以成為劊子手的理由。_

_RH還是很危險，需要 **警戒** 。_

**05** **月13日**

_RH消失好幾天，想到他背上之前的傷口，很難不擔心。_

**05** **月25日**

_從Tiｍ_ _那邊得知一個奇怪，之前跟Slade搭檔名叫Sunny的女人從本月開始在高譚上跳下竄。_

_我懷疑她跟RH間有聯繫，還沒調查到。_

_目前只能肯定，RH出事了。_

**05** **月31日**

_還是沒有RH的消息，B跟Alf很焦慮。_

_我無法抽空回去幫忙，想到Jason可能又－－媽的。_

**06** **月07日**

_那女人是障眼法！_

_RH企圖成為掌管高譚的地下老大之一，這次他沒成功，不過Black Mask這下灰頭土臉。_

_真希望我有在現場觀看的榮幸。_

**06** **月21日**

_遇上Joker跟他的一堆炸藥，人質二選一。_

_正當我以為無計可施時，隨後殺進來的RH救了那對姊妹，Joker再次趁亂失蹤。_

_那對姊妹在確定安全後一直大聲哭泣，在我靠過去安慰她們之前我看見Jason把面罩摘了下來，底下帶者多米諾面具，但是低聲安撫她們的面具背後笑得很溫柔。_

_......RH不是無情的殺人犯。 ~~我早就知道卻拒絕承認。~~_

**07** **月12日**

_久違的踏上高譚街頭，雖然說是為了任務才來治安頗差的犯罪巷。_

_這裡的空氣變了。_

_該說是氛圍嗎？比之前那種混濁的死氣沉沉來的好一點。_

**07** **月23日**

_碰上正在監視武器商的RH，我開口說要陪他，他沒回應也沒有趕我走。_

_我可以當作這是我們間的關係拉近吧？_

**08** **月09日**

_今天難得一起戰鬥，途中RH突然大力踹開我，差點就變成蜂窩。_

_謝啦，Jason。_

**08** **月18日**

_針對女性跟孩童的犯罪率下降許多，這很不尋常。_

_幸好Sidney還是那麼無所不知，把他吊一吊什麼都願意分享。_

_據說是因為Redhood的方針......出乎我意料。_

**08** **月26日**

_沒想到能在白天的布魯德海文遇見Jason，他似乎在臥底，而且被目標提防了。_

_當然，他似乎沒注意到自己的長相跟瀏海前的白髮很引人注目 ~~，而且側臉帶著一股說不清的悲傷。~~_

_當機立斷我就裝作要盤問他硬是把他帶走，幾分鐘後再放他回去。_

_目標似乎放下警戒沒在留意這邊，Jason跟上前時極小聲說了一句謝謝。_

_害羞了，真可愛。_

**08** **月27日**

_晚上碰在一起！原來昨天Jason跟蹤的目標是新興的人口販子！_

_這裡明明是我的城市，他卻先得到消息。_

_下意識脫口而出，結果Jason冷冷看我一眼後：垃圾間自然有垃圾流通情報的方式。_

_好吧，你握有高譚的罪犯情報網，你比較聰明：（_

_（他那句垃圾總感覺在嘲諷˙˙ **(此處塗黑)** ）_

**09月04日**

_Bruce質問我最近是不是跟Redhood走得太近。_

_他是我的弟弟！！！_

**09** **月11日**

_照顧了幾天吸入過量恐懼毒氣的Jason，考慮到前幾天B的態度，不能讓B知道。_

_Jason不停在尖叫，對許多名子道歉或是咆哮，責怪自己。_

_特別是Danny，他不斷重複提到這位死去的哥哥，每次淚水都會從他眼角滑下。_

_在我握住他的手時，Jason突然睜眼看著我： **代替品** 也能擁有家人嗎？_

_我安慰他並且默默闔上那如黑夜般黯淡的藍眼，萬幸他不會記得這幾天發生的事。_

_我還不想搞懂或是理解這份感情，但是胸口好痛。_

**09** **月24日**

_我信箱多了一塊隨身碟，裡面裝滿我正需要的議員把柄。_

_不用猜我也能想到是誰放的。_

_Jason真的很不坦率～。_

**10** **月05日**

_他逐漸會在交換情報時願意摘下頭罩，雖然是要四下無人時。_

_下一步希望Jason能告訴我他的安全屋分佈，最少也告訴我兩個。_

_這樣我才能確保他不會像之前受傷一樣，獨自待在小屋想辦法。_

**10** **月16日**

_Deathstroke來了，受Jason的委託。_

_Batman很警戒RH委託他殺人，結果只是保護一個槍擊要犯移送(知道了很多不該知道的事，結果入獄後老大就想要他的命，真可悲）。_

_我已經猜到那次是Slade救了他，所以Jason對這傭兵有超乎對我們的信任。_

_明明拜託我也行，我也很擅長保護人。_

_~~才不是忌妒~~ _

**11** **月08日**

_他又殺人了......。_

_不應該這樣，這件事不該發生。_

__

_我明白他不開槍，那個拿槍的男孩下一秒會因為復仇成為殺人犯。_

_但是這都不是理由、特別是Jason當年也是這樣去找Wolves－－_

_操！操！操！_

**11** **月19日**

_他站在頂樓邊上，簡直像是故意吸引人過去似的。_

_我臉上的表情大概很明顯，他一看見我就嘲笑"黃金男孩是不是奉Daddy的命令要來抓令人失望的失敗品兒子？"_

_說實話，我真的很失望，可是不是因為那些，而是逼迫他選擇這些的現實。_

__

_我不想送Jason進阿卡姆。_

_他不應該得到這種對待。_

__

_我老實告訴RH我的想法，他笑了。_

_他的表情隱藏在紅色的頭罩底下，但那種笑聲......彷彿我的決定很可笑。_

_在他盪走前他緩緩丟下一句"真不愧是你"，什麼意思？_

**11** **月30日**

_......好不容易拉近的關係又疏遠了。_

**12** **月07日**

_Joker暗地在計劃什麼，一個針對Redhood的陷阱。_

_他碰上Joker就會亂了套子，我得警告Jason才行。_

**12** **月21日**

_我知道今天Jason會去公墓那邊，那裡葬者他的大哥，今天是Danny的生日。_

_看著Jason在墓碑前放上一份辣熱狗套餐，默默撫摸上面的文字。_

_他沒有哭，但是那隱忍的表情比哭還令我難受。_

_我想把他擁入懷裡，讓他能放聲發洩。_

_在我猶豫著該不該出現在Jason面前時，他率先出聲諷刺Nightwing偷窺的興趣。_

_總之我還是警告了Jason這陣子要小心Joker。_

_他揚起的微笑像是要拉著Joker同歸於盡，我有不好的預感。_

**12** **月28日**

_出於不安，這幾天我都跟在他背後行動。_

_Jason氣得大罵我是他的誰？憑什麼一直干涉他？_

_實話？我也不知道。_

_但我想保護他。_

**01** **月01日**

_我喜歡他。_

_我終於正視自己心中一直忽略的苦悶感情。_

_這就足夠成為我想去陪在Jason身邊的理由。_

\--

「你太高估我了。二選一是你輸，Joker！」

Dick聽見Jason朝那個把他們吊在這邊的罪魁禍首大喊，接下來的世界好像被人放慢一樣。他睜大眼、錯愕地看著他旁邊的Jason將脖子靠上他們一直小心不去碰觸到的毒針，然後插進那白皙的脖子內。

不過是短短幾秒的動作，看在Dick眼裡卻像有人用了放映機，慢速撥放在他的眼前。

「Redhood！Redhood！回答我！Redhood！！！」

藥效似乎發作的很快，他眼睜睜目睹Jason咳了幾聲後無力垂下頭，嘴角滴流出一抹血。

受傷的藍鳥發出了撕心裂肺的咆哮。

TBC.


End file.
